As UAVs become more common, the tasks performed by UAVs have assumed a greater diversity and complexity. UAV tasks may require both mastery of UAV piloting skills, as well as specifics for UAV tasks, whether image gathering, object manipulation, or otherwise. Furthermore, and given the ever-increasing integration of UAVs into daily life, the person selected as a UAV pilot may be selected because of expertise in an unrelated task, yet having comparatively little UAV piloting experience. The demands of UAV piloting may tax pilot resources and complicate the completion of other non-piloting tasks.